The Love Begin
by Park Zey
Summary: Kau hidup bukan di dunia sihir, dimana segala sesuatunya dapat berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Disinilah hidupmu dimulai, dimana banyak pertemuan, pengorbanan, perjuangan, mimpi dan perpisahan. Sampai kau berpikir, untuk apakah kau lahir di dunia ini? ChanBaek/BaekYeol, GS and another EXO pairs.
1. Chapter 1

**The Love Begin**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita milik author, cast didalamnya milik Tuhan yang menciptakannya juga milik orang tuanya.**

 **Main Cast: Park with Byun**

 **Other Cast: EXO dan yang lainnya menyusul**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: GS! School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari, memasuki musim gugur dimana gerbang sekolah SMA Seoul tampak sedikit lengang oleh murid murid yang baru datang untuk memulai aktivitas seperti biasanya.

Seorang siswa dengan penampilan yang tidak terlalu rapi, berjalan memasuki sekolah dengan headset yang terpasang melalui ipodnya. Dia benar benar menikmati lagu yang tengah diputar sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya keras.

"Ya Park! Apa semalam kau tidak datang heh?" ucap lelaki pirang yang baru saja menepukmya, mereka tampak seperti dua tiang yang sedang berjalan dan tidak sedikit para siswa dan siswi yang memperhatikan mereka. "Tidak, kau pikir aku bisa keluar? Ayahku terlalu baik hati hingga menungguku didepan pintu kamar" balasnya mendengus.

Ya, mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Jika yang memiliki alis yang tajam dan _half canadian_ ini adalah Kris Wu. Maka yang berambut merah dan mempunyai mata bulat juga tampan adalah Chanyeol –– Park Chanyeol.

Mereka hanyalah siswa biasa tapi walaupun begitu, banyak yang diam diam menatap mereka dengan kagum, si pirang yang bergelar kapten basket sekolah dan si merah yang bergelar MVP sekolah. Sempurna!

"Slow dude, kau tetap harus mentraktirku karena tim yang kupilih menang" Kris berlalu ke kelasnya sambil melambaikan tangan, dan lagi lagi Chanyeol hanya mendengus tidak suka. "Aku bahkan tidak menontonnya ck lebih baik aku ke kantin" acuhnya dan berjalan dengan cepat, dia sangat lapar karena Tuan Park terus menjaganya sepanjang malam karena tahu anaknya ini akan menonton pertandingan basket jalanan padahal sebentar lagi akan ada ujian kenaikan kelas, otaknya dibuat berpikir sepanjang malam. Kuulangi dia sangat lapar!

Setelah mendapatkan makanan yang dipesannya, sekotak susu, seporsi kimbap dan dua buah roti. Dia berjalan mecari meja kosong dan langsung memakan makanannya dengan lahap, sampai seseorang –– lagi lagi menepuknya. "Hyung!" ucap lelaki berekspresi datar, sangat datar sambil duduk didepannya. "Ada apa bocah? Kau dan Kris sepertinya sangat menyebalkan pagi ini" Chanyeol menjawab cepat. "Kau tetap harus membayar tiket masuknya hyung! Aku sudah memesannya aish kalau aku tahu kau tidak datang, aku bisa mengajak Luhan untuk pergi" jawab Sehun, lelaki putih dengan wajah minim ekspresi itu.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, Sehun" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Sehun santai. Sehun tidak menanggapi dan hanya memperhatikan kantin. Kantin pagi ini lumayan sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang sekedar mengobrol atau mengerjakan sesuatu sambil makan. Sampai matanya melihat seorang siswi bersurai coklat muda yang hanya diam memperhatikan temannya berbicara.

"Hyung, lihat di pojokan. Perempuan pendek itu hanya diam padahal temannya sedang bercerita, dia teman sekelasmu kan?" ucap Sehun sambil menoleh ke seniornya itu, yang ditanya hanya bisa melirikan ekor matanya ke objek yang dimaksud. "Ya, dia Byun Baek" sambil berdiri dia menatap Sehun. "Aku ke kelas duluan, ingat latihan basket nanti" ucapnya sambil berlalu keluar kantin.

Saat Chanyeol berjalan keluar, dia melirik ke arah siswi bersurai coklat tersebut.

Si Byun Baek atau Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak terlalu mengenal anak itu tapi yang Chanyeol tahu dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan apapun. Byun Baekhyun adalah anak yang sangat acuh, jarang tersenyum dan raut mukanya kadang terlihat sangat kesal.

Siswi satunya, kalau tidak salah bernama Zitao. Murid pindahan yang selalu menempeli Baekhyun kemanapun dia pergi, hanya Zitao yang selalu Chanyeol lihat bersamanya walaupun terkadang Zitao selalu diacuhkannya.

 _Terkadang hidup selalu tidak adil padamu. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha, sampai jatuh lalu terluka, tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau hanya bisa menyimpan segala luka itu sendiri. Terkadang kebahagiaan tidak selalu terjadi pada setiap orang._

 _ **Aku juga ingin bahagia.**_

.

.

 **TBC**

Ehem! hallo, disini author baru. Kalian bisa memanggil saya dengan Zey.

Oke pertama tama saya berterimakasih kepada para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca story ini, kedua saya membuat cerita ini karena terinspirasi dari kehidupan nyata. Tidak semua orang dapat mencapai segala mimpinya bukan?

Saya hanya ingin membunuh waktu atau membunuh diri saya sendiri /plak

hehehe engga kok. Ya pokoknya review ya kalo mau dilanjut #maksa

Memang kelihatan sangat pasaran di prolog ini, tapi chapter depan akan sangat panjang.

Sekali lagi terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca.

Mind to Review?

XoXo Zey. #kisseu


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love Begin**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita milik author, cast didalamnya milik Tuhan yang menciptakannya juga milik orang tuanya**

 **Cast: Park with Byun**

 **Other cast: EXO dan yang lain menyusul**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warnings: GS! Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life, Typos**

.

.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut kecilnya, Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor yang mulai sepi dengan membawa beberapa buku bacaan. Gadis mungil ini terlihat sangat lelah, ingin sekali rasanya dia cepat sampai di rumah dan merebahkan diri di kasur bersama guling kesayangannya.

Tapi sebelum itu, dia ingin melihatnya walaupun dia tidak tahu apakah latihan sudah selesai atau belum, Baekhyun tidak ingin tertinggal oleh rutinitasnya. Hanya sekedar melihat karena dia tak akan betah berlama-lama. Baekhyun berhenti berjalan, jarak dia dan lapangan cukup jauh. Disana dia melihatnya, melihat bagaimana lelaki itu sedang membereskan barang-barangnya, melihat bagaimana dia tertawa dan bercanda bersama teman-temannya. Baekhyun tersenyum, tipis sekali dengan rona merah di pipinya. Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, sedikit merapikan bukunya yang tebal lalu pergi dari sana.

 **Sepasang mata itu melihatnya.**

.

 _"Hei kau sudah dengar belum? Katanya kalau kita menulis nama orang yang kita sukai dibalik penghapus karet, maka kita bisa jadian dengannya". Cerita seorang gadis dengan mata berbinar kepada temannya, saat itu memang jam kosong karena para guru sedang rapat. Bagi sebagian murid waktu seperti inilah digunakan untuk mengobrol atau menggosip daripada belajar sendiri._

 _"Benarkah?" pekik salah satu temannya._

 _"Ah aku akan menulisnya, sungguh jika itu benar-benar terjadi maka keajaiban itu ada" sedang yang lainnya tersenyum serasa membayangkan bagaimana bila hal itu terjadi. Mereka semua pun tersenyum-senyum sendiri._

 _"Apanya yang keajaiban? Dasar bodoh, harusnya kalian tidak mempercayainya!" batin seorang gadis yang kita tahu bernama Baekhyun ini sambil mendengus. Tadinya dia hanya membaca buku bacaannya seperti biasa sembari menunggu bel pulang, tapi beberapa gadis yang mengobrol didekat mejanya dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu terdengar olehnya._

 _Tao - teman sebangku Baekhyun yang mendengar obrolan itu juga menyenggol bahu Baekhyun dan berbisik._

 _"Hei Baek, apa kau dengar? Mitos itu kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Tao dengan wajah penasaran._

 _"Untuk apa? Aku tidak peduli atau bahkan tertarik sedikitpun" balasnya acuh._

 _" Ya! tapi aku percaya, aku akan menulis namanya di penghapusku"_

 _" Katakan saja kalau kau menyukainya langsung, kau kan cantik pasti dia mau menerimamu"_

 _" Aku tau, tapi sekali-kali mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda tidak apa kan?" kekeh Tao sambil sibuk menulis sesuatu di bukunya._

 _Baekhyun hanya mendengus karena tingkah teman sebangkunya ini, dia tidak membalasnya dan hanya melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan kelas yang semakin berisik, sampai bel pulang pun berbunyi._

.

Saat ini Baekhyun duduk di meja belajarnya, setelah sampai rumah dan membersihkan diri, saatnya mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan. Walaupun kelas kosong tapi guru tetap memberikas tugas, sudah banyak dan harus dikumpulkan besok. Baekhyun butuh beristirahat dengan cepat karena dia pun lelah. Tugas pun selesai dan saat akan membereskan peralatan tulis, matanya melihat penghapus putih miliknya dan mengambilnya. Baekhyun diam dan berpikir sejenak, apakah dia akan menulis namanya atau tidak. Saat itu batinnya mengejek, bukankah tadi saat di sekolah hal ini tidak penting? Kenapa Baekhyun mau repot-repot mengikuti hal bodoh seperrti ini?. Dia pasti akan menyesalinya, terlalu lama berperang dengan dewa batinnya akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menulis namanya. Nama itu ditulis dengan huruf kecil, tapi masih bisa dibaca dengan jelas, tertutup oleh kertas pembungkus dari penghapus itu sendiri. Nama yang bisa membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

 **Kris Wu**

.

 _Malam itu Baekhyun bermimpi, bertemu dengan punggung orang yang diam-diam dia sukai, tubuhnya tinggi juga berambut pir-tunggu dulu, lelaki itu berambut merah? dan saat lelaki itu berbalik, Baekhyun melihat lelaki dengan senyum bodoh dan mata bulat itu melambai padanya! Itu adalah... Chanyeol?_

Bunyi alarm pagi itu membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya, setelah mematikan alarm yang menganggu pendengarannya, Baekhyun bangun dengan wajah kusut dan rambut seperti singa. Saat dikira dirinya sudah siap, ekor matanya melihat jam yang ada di nakas kecilnya.

"Oh tidak!" batinnya memaki, dia sangat terlambat. Kebiasaan Baekhyun saat sedang terlalu lelah adalah dia sangat ceroboh, mengatur alarm dengan malas dan langsung pergi tidur tanpa melihatnya. Secepat kilat Baekhyun bangkit dan langsung menuju kamar mandi, lalu memakai seragam. Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit, menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru dan lari ke sekolah, mengingat jarak ke sekolah dari rumahnya tidak begitu jauh.

Seoul High School adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak SMA yang ada di sini, bangunannya nampak nyaman walaupun tidak terlalu luas, lingkungan yang bersih dan diberlakukan keringanan kepada murid-murid disini yaitu libur di akhir pekan - Sabtu dan Minggu. Itulah mengapa Baekhyun memilih sekolah disini, dia memang tidak terlalu pintar di beberapa mata pelajaran, tapi bukankah setiap orang mempunyai kekurangan?

Baekhyun berlari sekuat tenaga menuju gerbang sekolah yang sudah tertutup. Disana, dia melihat guru yang biasanya piket untuk mengatur atau memberikan hukuman kepada yang terlambat.

"Ah sial sekali, kenapa harus Pak Kangin sih yang piket hari ini?" batin Baekhyun mengumpat, Pak Kangin termasuk guru killer yang ada di sekolah ini, hukumannya tidak jauh-jauh dari "mari membuat sekolah ini terlihat bersih". Pak Kangin sudah memelototi Baekhyun dan beberapa siswa di belakangnya yang juga berlari, terlambat.

"Selamat pagi Pak, maaf saya terlambat Tadi saya -"

"Saya tidak butuh alasanmu, kau tetap telat" potong Pak Kangin sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dia beralih ke tiga orang di belakang Baekhyun dan menatap mereka tajam.

"Kalian bertiga juga, dan kau Chanyeol! Kau selalu saja terlambat, bisa tidak sehari saja datang tepat waktu? Kalian berempat bersihkan kamar mandi di lantai satu dan dua. Kau dan kau hitam, bersihkan yang di lantai satu" tunjuknya pada Sehun dan si hitam-Jongin yang juga terlambat. "Kau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, bersihkan yang di lantai dua" perintahnya kejam. Mereka berempat hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati, sial sekali.

Saat sedang mengerjakan hukuman, Jongin dan Sehun baik-baik saja dengan itu. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar kesal setengah mati harus dengan makhluk menyebalkan menurutnya bernama Park Chanyeol karena mulutnya selalu saja mengeluhkan ini dan itu pada Baekhyun, padahal mereka tidak terlalu akrab walaupun sekelas.

"Ini semua gara-gara Sehun, kau tau dia sengaja mengambil baterai jam di kamarku, padahal dia juga pasti telat dasar anak bodoh" cerita Chanyeol sambil mengepel lantai kamar mandi.

"Ya, harusnya dia tidak melakukannya" balas Baekhyun datar

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap gadis mungil di depannya ini, wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Apa kau baik? Sepertinya kau sakit, Byun"

"Aku oke, hanya lelah"

Jawaban yang datar dengan wajah lelah seperti itu membuat Chanyeol geli sendiri. Yah walaupun mereka tidak terlalu akrab tapi mereka cukup mengenal nama masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin di dekat lapangan?" yang lebih tinggi bertanya.

"Aku tau kita sekelas tapi kurasa itu tidak penting bagimu kan? Cepat selesaikan ini, aku ingin segera masuk kelas" jawabnya kejam lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang membawa ember berisi air bekas pel.

"Yah Baekhyun! Tunggu aku" teriaknya.

Kelas kesenian sudah dimulai saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memasukinya, setelah mendapat ijin dari guru yang mengajar, mereka berdua duduk dan menghela nafas lelah. Hanya tersisa dua bangku di belakang, mau tidak mau mereka duduk bersebelahan.

Baekhyun mempersiapkan peralatan tulis dengan tenang, sedangkan Chanyeol err-dia mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya seperti mencari harta karun, dan akhirnya dia menemukan sebiji pensil yang ujungnya agak tumpul. Bukan berarti Chanyeol sengaja tidak membawa alat tulisnya, hanya saja semua ini karena Sehun. Chanyeol jadi kesal sendiri bila mengingatnya, semalam Sehun datang ke tempatnya untuk menginap dan Chanyeol tau jika seperti ini maka berhubungan dengan Luhan-pacar Sehun. Seperti biasa Sehun akan merengek seperti bayi dan menceritakan masalahnya dengan Luhan yang sedang pms, tapi Chanyeol yang memang dasarnya sudah malas untuk meladeninya hanya mengiyakan saja apa yang di katakan Sehun sambil masih bermain playstation. Sehun jadi makin kesal saja dan akhirnya mengerjai Chanyeol, mengotak-atik jam nya dan menyembunyikan alat tulisnya. Dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

Hanya sebiji pensil dan Chanyeol sudah mulai menggambar bentuk proporsi, saat akan menghilangkan beberapa bagian, Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun lalu beralih memandangi penghapusnya. Tanpa menoleh Chanyeol langsung mengambilnya, seperti ada alarm di kepalanya Baekhyun memegang ujung penghapus itu.

"Pinjam Byun, aku tidak bawa alat tulis. Jangan pelit"

"Aku tidak begitu, kuberikan penghapus baru saja ya?"

"Kau kenapa? Hanya sebentar Byun" Chanyeol masih berusaha menarik penghapusnya.

"Tidak boleh!" Baekhyun berusaha menariknya lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya-gugup.

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya lalu tersenyum jahil, "Kau pasti ikut-ikutan gadis dikelas kan? Menulis nama orang yang kau sukai di penghapus ini?" ledeknya.

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" Baekhyun menjadi sewot.

Saat itu Chanyeol langsung saja merebut paksa penghapus dari tangan Baekhyun, lalu terburu-buru membuka pembungkus kertasnya. Disana memang tertulis nama seseorang! Tapisenyum jahil Chanyeol langsung menghilang dan tergantikan dengan raut wajah yang tidak terbaca. Dia menatap Baekhyun lalu berkata dengan pelan.

"Kris Wu?"

Oh sedangkan Baekhyun? Dia hanya bisa mengumpat dalam batinnya, "Dasar sial sekali kau, Baekhyun"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Ekhem! Ada yang masih menunggu cerita ini? Hehehe

Saya tau cerita ini sangat pasaran, tapi semoga kalian masih menikmatinya.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview, readers sekalian, yang sudah memfollow juga favorite. Aku tanpa kalian bagaikan laut tanpa awan /plak

Last...mind to review?

XoXo, Zey:*


	3. Chapter 3

**The Love Begin**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik author, cast didalamnya milik Tuhan yang menciptakannya juga milik orang tuanya.**

 **Main Cast: Park with Byun**

 **Other Cast: EXO dan yang lainnya menyusul**

 **Warning: GS! School Life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance and else.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesaat Baekhyun terkesiap lalu dengan cepat merebut kembali penghapus yang ada di tangan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol dengan cepat mengubah kembali mimik wajahnya, sebuah smirk kecil muncul.

"Oh jadi ini alasanmu selalu berdiri di dekat lapangan saat ada latihan basket?", Chanyeol setengah menyindir.

"Dengar ya, ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu!", balas Baekhyun galak.

"Ah...kalau Kris tau bagaimana ya?", Chanyeol menjawab sembari mengelus dagunya, dengan wajah yang sangat menyebalkan. Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan kata dan secepat kilat langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya seperti puppy yang menggemaskan.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya kan? Ayolah Chanyeol-ah, jangan katakan apa-apa, aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan.", ratapnya.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol terpana, bukan karena apa yang dikatakannya tetapi karena raut wajah Baekhyun yang menggemaskan. Ugh rasanya Chanyeol ingin mengarunginya saja. Dia suka raut wajah itu!

Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya, "Benarkah? Apapun itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, "Sungguh! Asal kau tidak memberitahunya, aku janji!"

"Baiklah kita deal!", mereka pun bersalaman, membuat janji seperti itu. Janji yang entah akan mereka sesali atau tidak di kemudian hari.

.

Setiap hari adalah seperti neraka bagi Baekhyun, kenapa? Karena Chanyeol yang benar-benar memperlakukannya sebagai budak. Chanyeol menyuruh ini dan itu, membeli makan, membereskan mejanya, apapun yang Chanyeol suka. Sampai piket Chanyeol pun digantikan oleh Baekhyun, setiap Baekhyun akan menolak maka Chanyeol akan berpura-pura memanggil Kris lalu Baekhyun akan secepatnya pergi mengambil ember untuk piket. Seperti hari ini.

Kain pel itu bergerak membersihkan setiap lantai di kelas yang sudah sepi itu, tersisa dua murid disana, yang satu sibuk mengemuti lollipopnya dan yang satu lagi sibuk menggerutu. Yang menggerutu menatap sengit pemuda yang duduk di atas meja dekat jendela.

"Kenapa Byun?", yang ditatap bertanya polos.

"Kau itu laki-laki bukan sih? Sungguh Park, harusnya kau membantuku. Lagipula ini tugasmu.", Baekhyun menjawab sebal.

"Aku lelah karena semalaman tidak tidur, ini kan kesepakatan kita. Jangan mengeluh, cepat selesaikan"

"Kalau kau tidak membantu, kenapa tidak pulang saja sih?"

"Berisik Byun, memangnya kau berani dikelas sendiri?"

Baekhyun yang tidak terima langsung menyahut sambil melotot, "Kau pikir aku anak kecil?"

Chanyeol menahan tawa dan menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah, "Tidak, kau anak SMA". Baekhyun hanya mendesah lelah dan melanjutkan piketnya, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis _"tapi kau kecil dan menggemaskan"_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan si 'tiang menyebalkan', panggilan dari Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun merenggangkan tangannya lalu bersiap untuk pulang,lalu matanya tidak sengaja menemukan permen lollipop diatas mejanya, Baekhyun hanya mendengus sambil mengambil lollipop itu lalu memakai tasnya. Satu hal yang Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol sangat suka dengan lollipop asam seperti ini. Jadi Baekhyun tau kalau ini adalah milik Chanyeol. Apakah ini sengaja di tinggalkan atau memang untuk Baekhyun? Dan kemana sebenarnya kemana si Park itu, dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang padahal dia sendiri dari tadi diam dikelas. Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing, dia ingin segera sampai rumah dan tidur. Baekhyun menuruni tangga lalu berjalan santai menuju gerbang sekolah, mata kecilnya melihat lelaki tinggi berambut pirang yang juga berjalan di depannya, saat sampai di pos satpam depan si lelaki mencari sesuatu di tas nya dan tidak sengaja melihat Baekhyun.

"Oh hai Baek, kau baru pulang?", sapanya.

"E-eh iya hehe kau juga, Kris?", balasnya. Sungguh rasanya jantung Baekhyun seperti meletup-meletup mendengar Kris berbicara padanya. Rona merah terpatri di wajahnya, samar.

"Mau pulang bersama? Rumahmu kan hanya beberapa blok dari rumahku", ajak Kris ramah sambil memutar kunci sepeda motornya yang dicarinya dalam tas.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, dengan satu anggukan dia menyetujuinya,"Baiklah".

Kris tersenyum dan mereka pun menuju ke parkiran motor di samping pos satpam itu, Kris memberikan satu lagi helm yang lebih kecil dari bagasi motornya dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun. Dengan menahan agar tidak gugup, Baekhyun menerimanya lalu naik ke atas motor setelah Kris menyalakannya. "Hei pegang saja jaketku, aku tidak ingin kau jatuh hahaha", kata Kris dengan nada bercanda. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan memegang samping jaket Kris pelan-pelan, dan motor Kris pun meninggalkan pekarangan sekolah. Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok laki-laki keluar dari persembunyiaannya, di balik salah satu pilar penyangga gedung. Dia menatap mereka, menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan redup.

.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur kamarnya, dia memeluk bantalnya dengan erat. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi putihnya, dia malu sungguh. Mengingat Kris membuat jantungnya berdebar, hanya memikirkannya saja membuat Baekhyun senang. Rumah Baekhyun dan Kris memang cukup dekat, hanya beberapa blok saja. Ibu Baekhyun mengenal Ibu Kris,Baekhyun ingat saat itu pertama kali suka dengan Kris saat mengantarkan kue buatan Ibunya ke rumah Kris sebagai ucapan selamat datang. Saat itu pintu dibuka oleh Kris yang baru saja selesai mandi, Baekhyun terpana saat melihat bagaimana tampannya Kris, dengan rambut setengah kering dan wangi yang menyegarkan. Itu sangat memalukan, dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cepat lalu memberikan kuenya kepada Kris setelah itu Baekhyun langsung pergi. Kris dengan spontan langsung menerima kue itu dan memasang wajah heran, untung saja Kris mengerti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Hanya dari situ saja, mereka jarang bertemu di sekolah dan Baekhyun yang suka melihat Kris diam-diam bila ada latihan basket. Kris adalah salah satu murid terkenal di sekolahnya, dia baik, tampan dan pintar, dan Baekhyun sudah sangat senang bisa diantar pulang olehnya.

Baekhyun bangkit dari acara berbaringnya, dia ingin membereskan peralatan sekolahnya untuk besok. Lalu dia juga mengambil permen lollipop di tasnya dan memutar gagangnya, permen ini sudah pasti milik Chanyeol. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun kesal, jika bukan karena mitos bodoh ini pasti Baekhyun bisa tenang. Ponsel di atas meja Baekhyun pun bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk, Baekhyun membuka pesan itu.

" _Byun, buatkan aku manisan lemon lalu bawakan besok ke lapangan basket sepulang sekolah oke :D –Park"_

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, baru di bicarakan dan si tiang menyebalkan sudah muncul di ponselnya. Lagipula apa itu manisan lemon? Baekhyun baru tau ada manisan seperti itu.

Baekhyun mengetik kasar.

" _Aku tidak bisa, tidak tau caranya."_ –send

Dan pesan masuk pun di terima lagi.

" _Aku akan memberitahu Kris kalau kau lupa :p"_

Baekhyun memaki dalam hati, ini sungguh menyebalkan! Akhirnya Baekhyun mengabaikan pesan Chanyeol dan pergi untuk mandi, dia ingin beristirahat. Biarlah urusan manisan lemon itu dia pikirkan besok.

Pagi hari, pukul 04.45 dapur terlihat agak berantakan. Baekhyun sedang bereksperimen sejak 15 menit lalu membuat manisan lemon, hanya demi si tiang menyebalkan yang cerewet itu. Baekhyun menatap hasil manisan lemon yang dia buat, berantakan dan potongan tidak rapi. _"Apa ini layak dimakan?"_ monolognya dalam hati. "Yang penting kau sudah membuatnya, Baekhyun!", ucap Baekhyun pada diri sendiri, dia mengangguk mantap lalu menutup kotak manisan lemon itu. Baekhyun harus cepat-cepat bersiap ke sekolah bila tidak ingin mendapat hukuman lagi.

.

Kelas sudah cukup ramai pagi itu, Baekhyun duduk di bangkunya. Dia melihat tas temannya tapi kemana Tao? Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar kelas, dia menemukan Tao sedang duduk di dekat Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol sepertinya sedang menyalin PR dari buku Tao, lihat saja wajah Tao yang memerah malu itu. Baekhyun mendengus, pasti Tao benar-benar sangat senang sekarang, sahabatnya itu memang menyukai Chanyeol. Baekhyun jadi heran kenapa Tao yang cantik dan manis itu menyukai si tiang menyebalkan seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas, masih sibuk dengan menyalin PR dari buku Tao. Bersyukur karena Tao mau meminjamkan bukunya, Chanyeol tidak suka bahasa asing dan Tao akan dengan senang hati meminjamkan bukunya demi Chanyeol.

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol langsung memberikan buku Tao seraya tersenyum lebar dan kekanakan.

"Ini Tao-ah, terima kasih kau sudah mau membantuku. Untung saja ada dirimu."

"I-iya sama sama Chanyeol, apa tidak sebaiknya kau mengambil les tambahan bahasa asing? Kalau sudah ulangan kan aku susah membantumu."

"Hmm tidak...aku tidak suka, lagipula masih ada kau kan yang membantuku dalam pekerjaan rumah.", ucap Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Tao menunduk gugup, lalu menjawab malu-malu, "Aku akan selalu membantu Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tertawa, menepuk-nepuk kepala Tao pelan. "Kau baik sekali Tao-ah"

Dan Tao? Oh dia sedang berusaha mengendalikan tubuhnya agar tidak memekik saking senangnya, dia hanya dapat menunduk dengan pipi merona seperti tomat.

Pelajaran hari ini telah usai, guru yang terakhir mengajar sudah keluar ruangan dan murid-murid sibuk membereskan peralatan sekolahnya. Baekhyun ingat dia masih ada tugas dari Chanyeol, jadi dia berniat akan langsung memberikan manisan di kelas saja, dia masih malu bila di lapangan basket nanti akan bertemu dengan Kris. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menemukan Chanyeol di kelas, apa mungkin Chanyeol sudah keluar kelas? Baekhyun melihat Tao yang akan keluar kelas lalu memanggilnya.

"Tao-ah! Tunggu sebentar!", Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Baek? Apa itu di tanganmu?", Tao penasaran.

"Oh ini manisan lemon, emm...apa kau mau ke lapangan basket denganku?"

"Tidak bisa, aku ada les tambahan. Apa itu untuk Kris? Wahh jadi kau sudah jadian dengannya?", Tao menatapnya jahil.

"Ya! Kau gila? Tentu saja tidak, jangan mengada-ngada.", Baekhyun mendelik, Tao tertawa dengan cantik hingga matanya menyipit. "Cepatlah jadian dengannya hahaha aku duluan ya Baekhyun-ah, maaf tidak bisa menemanimu. Fighting!", dan dia pun meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya sebal.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap kotak manisan di tangannya, dia mendesah pelan. _"Apa boleh buat",_ batinnya.

Saat itu latihan tengah di mulai, mereka sedang melakukan pertandingan _three on three_. Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk di tribun tengah agar tidak terlalu mencolok, memang ada murid-murid yang juga menonton pertandingan ini. Para wanita memekik saat Kris mendribble bola dan melakukan three point dengan indahnya, Baekhyun sampai terpana melihatnya. Disana juga ada Chanyeol, mereka satu tim. Chanyeol juga tidak kalah hebat, dia mengoper dengan cepat dan juga pandai memasukkan bola. Baekhyun tidak terlalu mengerti basket, tapi dia suka saat Kris bermain dan itu terlihat sangat keren di matanya. Pertandingan pun berakhir, dimenangkan oleh tim Chanyeol dan Kris. Saat akan istirahat, tidak sengaja Kris dan Baekhyun saling menatap. Kris tersenyum ramah dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan canggung, lalu pandangan Baekhyun pun terhalang seseorang. Baekhyun mendongak dan menemukan Chanyeol yang berkacak pinggang di depannya, dengan wajah sebal dan kaus basah oleh keringat. Lalu rambut merahnya yang menambah kesan seksi, para gadis di sekitar tribun ada yang terang-terangan terpana karena itu.

"Kau lama sekali, Byun", protesnya kepada yang lebih mungil.

"Sudah untung kubuatkan, ini ambil. Kenapa harus manisan lemon sih? Aku tidak tau itu apa", balas Baekhyun sewot sambil menyodorkan kotak ke tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerimanya lalu duduk di bangku samping Baekhyun, dia mengambil satu manisan lemon lalu memakannya.

"Ini penambah tenaga, aku suka manisan lemon karena menyegarkan."

"Kenapa tidak minta pacarmu saja yang membuatkannya? Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Belum punya." Chanyeol menghabiskan lemon yang ada di kotak itu, mengembalikannya kepada si mungil disamping. "Tidak enak" , komentarnya kemudian.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau habiskan? Kau bisa sakit perut", Baekhyun berkata lirih.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Itukan buatanmu, lain kali kulitnya tidak usah di kupas dan gulanya jangan terlalu banyak. Bawakan lagi untukku besok, Byun" dengan seenaknya Chanyeol menyuruh lagi.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sengit, "Kau bilang ini tidak enak"

"Memang, makanya buat yang lebih enak besok", balasnya meledek.

Baekhyun baru akan memprotes tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu pergi, akhirnya Baekhyun pun meninggalkan tribun penonton dan langsung pulang. Menghadapi Chanyeol memang membutuhkan tenaga yang banyak.

.

Pagi ini Baekhyun tengah sibuk memasukkan potongan lemon ke dalam kotak makan kecil berwarna pink, Baekhyun mencicipi seiris dan rasanya tidak seburuk sebelumnya. Kemarin Baekhyun sempat mencari resepnya di internet, manisan lemon itu seharusnya di iris tipis tanpa di buang kulitnya, diberi gula lalu disimpan di lemari es seharian. Hanya demi Chanyeol menyebalkan itu sampai Baekhyun rela mencari resep seperti ini. Baekhyun mendesah lalu mengecek jam di dinding dapurnya, dia sudah hampir telat. Maka Baekhyun langsung mengambil tasnya dan berangkat dengan terburu-buru.

Pagi itu Chanyeol seperti biasa mampir ke kantin sekolah sebelum masuk kelas, dia melihat Sehun sedang membawa dua bubble tea. Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan tiba-tiba membuat Sehun kaget dan hampir saja menumpahkan bubble tea yang tengah di bawanya.

"Ya! Hyung kau mengagetkanku!"

"Haha maaf, pagi-pagi sudah minum bubble tea? Pacarmu?"

"Ya, Luhan menyuruhku untuk membeli bubble tea. Aku suka saat dia memasang wajah lucu, makanya aku mau saja"

Chanyeol berdecak, "Kau akan menjadi suami-suami takut istri nantinya, Tuan Oh"

"Tidak akan seperti itu, makanya kau cepatlah cari seseorang agar bisa merasakannya", godanya.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, "Mungkin akan sulit, aku ke kelas duluan Sehun-ah". Chanyeol langsung pergi tanpa menoleh lagi ke Sehun yang terlihat kebingungan.

Saat memasuki kelas, Chanyeol langsung menuju meja Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedang menulis pun mengangkat wajahnya dan seakan bertanya ada apa. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, "Dimana manisanku?", ucapnya yang terkesan agak memalak.

Baekhyun langsung merogoh tasnya dan memberikan manisan lemon ke tangan Chanyeol. "Kau mengerjaiku kan?", tanya Baekhyun curiga. Chanyeol mengkerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti.

"Hari ini tidak ada pertandingan Basket, kau menyuruhku membuatnya", ucap Baekhyun lagi kesal.

"Suka-suka aku kan Byun? Kau mau rahasiamu terbongkar?", balas Chanyeol jahil.

"Rahasia apa?", sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka berdua, Tao berdiri di belakang mereka. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk sementara Chanyeol langsung menghampirinya, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Tao. Membuat wajah Tao dipenuhi rona merah, dan kemudian Tao tertawa bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap mereka berdua dengan heran, dia langsung bertanya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan, Park?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, tapi Tao langsung berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Memberitahu Baekhyun tentang hal yang dibisikkan oleh Chanyeol. "Dia bilang kau terjatuh dengan tidak elit di depan lapangan basket kemarin, lalu kau pergi dengan terbirit-birit", ucapnya setengah tertawa.

Baekhyun langsung mendelik dan berteriak, "Ya! Park Chanyeol!". Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu berlari, sebelum Baekhyun menyerangnya.

Tao berhenti tertawa, dan menatap Baekhyun. "Kukira ada apa, Chanyeol memang sangat baik mau tutup mulut untuk insiden itu, Baekhyun-ah" . Baekhyun hanya meringis dan mengumpat dalam hati, _"Baik apanya! Dia menyebalkan!"._ Tao meletakkan tasnya dan duduk, sedangkan Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberut.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana setiap ulangan di bagikan, dan bila ada nilai yang di bawah rata-rata ketentuan sekolah akan melakukan remedial ulangan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, adalah dua orang yang tidak akan pernah absen bila menyangkut remedial. Catat, hanya remedial bahasa asing. Saat mereka di panggil untuk ke mengerjakan remedia sepulang sekolah, Tao langsung memasang ekspresi cemberut.

"Baekhyun enak ya, bisa melihat Chanyeol", katanya sambil melihat Baekhyun yang tengah membereskan peralatan sekolahnya. Baekhyun sudah akan membalas namun dia melihat sebuah tangan menepuk kepala Tao pelan.

"Makanya Tao remedial juga supaya bisa melihatku", itu Chanyeol, sedang tertawa jenaka menggoda Tao.

"Apakah aku harus?", kata Tao sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar.

"Tidak, aku lebih suka yeoja yang pintar. Tidak seperti Baekhyun", ucapnya jahil sambil melirik Baekhyun yang sudah memasang wajah kesal.

"Aku juga tidak suka dengan orang sepertimu, menyebalkan!", hardiknya lalu keluar kelas dengan menghentakkan kakinya. "Hati-hati dengan tiang itu, Tao!", lanjutnya lagi. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Tao hanya tertawa, setelahnya mereka keluar kelas bersama dan Chanyeol menuju ruang remedial, menyusul Baekhyun.

Entah kesialan apa yang mengikuti Byun Baekhyun, dia selalu terjebak dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun jadi heran, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengikuti remedial di mata pelajaran lain. Tetapi bila bahasa asing, dia akan selalu remedial seperti Baekhyun. Remedial yang biasanya diadakan dengan beberapa murid dari kelas lainnya, kini hanya tinggal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saja di kelas. Guru yang mengawas sedang ijin ke kamar mandi.

"Hei Byun, kau tau jawaban yang ini?", tanya Chanyeol sambil menyenggol sikunya. Mereka duduk bersebelahan.

Baekhyun melihat soal yang di tunjuk Chanyeol lalu menggeleng, "Tidak tau. Lagipula kau kenapa selalu remedial juga sih setiap bahasa asing? Padahal di mata pelajaran lain tidak pernah". Keluarlah pertanyaan yang membuat Baekhyun penasaran ini.

Chanyeol menopang dagunya dan menatap Baekhyun. "Tidak suka, kita kan tinggal di Korea. Lagipula aku kan tidak akan keluar negeri, jadi ini tidak penting", ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Baekhyun pun langsung mengangguk. "Benar! Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, kalau begitu kita jangan ke luar negeri ya hahahaha", dan mereka pun tertawa bersama karena kata-kata konyol yang mereka buat, untuk pertama kalinya melupakan konflik di antaranya.

.

Namun tetap saja Baekhyun akan menjadi pengantar khusus pada saat latihan basket, sekarang dia sedang celingukan mencari Chanyeol—mengantarkan manisan lemon. Entah kenapa Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan ini, menyiapkan manisan lemon tanpa harus disuruh Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol akan selalu mengiriminya pesan sebelum tidur, jadi Baekhyun benar-benar menyiapkan manisan lemon di lemari es nya. Tidak sengaja Baekhyun menabrak punggung seseorang lalu refleks membungkuk sambil meminta maaf.

"Baekhyun?", lelaki yang Baekhyun tabrak itu bersuara.

Baekhyun mendongak dan terkejut, "Kris".

"Sedang apa kau disini?" ucap Kris heran sambil melihat sesuatu yang Baekhyun bawa, "kau mencari Chanyeol?" ucapnya sedikit sedih.

"A-aku di suruh Chanyeol umm...itu..."

"Apa kau berpacaran dengannya?", potong Kris.

Baekhyun langsung mengelak, "Tentu saja tidak! Tidak pernah!" balasnya yakin.

Entah kenapa Kris dapat menghela nafas lega dan menatap Baekhyun sesaat.

"Jika aku meminta kau membuatkan manisan seperti itu, apa kau akan membuatkannya untukku?, ucap Kris.

Baekhyun heran, kenapa Baekhyun yang disuruh membuat manisan. Dia tidak bisa, sungguh bukan karena dia tidak mau tetapi karena dia takut kalau manisannya tidak enak.

"Tentu, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu. Lagipula kan kita tetangga", balasnya sambil tersenyum malu.

Kris mengusak rambut Baekhyun, mengucapkan terima kasih. "Hari ini menonton ya, ada pertandingan dengan tim dari sekolah lain", lanjutnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajahnya dan memberi semangat untuk Kris. "Fighting!"

Mereka tertawa sebelum Kris berlalu dari sana, rona merah menjalar di pipi Bekhyun. Kris baru saja meminta hal padanya! Baekhyun kemudian melanjutkan pencarian mencari si tiang, meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sesosok lelaki keluar dari balik pintu, menatap pemandangan lapangan dengan mata kosong.

" _Tidak bisakah kau tersenyum seperti itu juga padaku?"_

 _._

Tribun mulai di isi oleh penonton, Baekhyun duduk di sebelah yeoja berambut madu sebahu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat familiar, Baekhyun mulai terbiasa kesini dan kadang melihat yeoja ini di sini. Pertandingan pun di mulai, babak pertama Kris langsung bermain. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak di mainkan, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol duduk di kursi cadangan. Bukankah Chanyeol jago bermain basket, kenapa dia tidak diturunkan? Monolognya heran. Baekhyun mengabaikan rasa penasarannya lalu beralih menatap Kris yang mendribble bola, mem passnya kepada lelaki berkulit putih. Saat itu yeoja disamping Baekhyun berteriak heboh.

"Kyaa! Ayo semangat, Sehun!" lantangnya. Baekhyun sampai terlonjak, suaranya benar-benar keras tetapi feminim. Yeoja di samping Baekhyun menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Maaf, kau pasti kaget", sesalnya"

"Ah tidak, aku baik-baik saja", Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku Luhan, dan lelaki berkulit putih albino itu pacarku Sehun" tunjuknya ke arah lapangan, "apa kau juga sedang memberi dukungan untuk pacarmu? Aku sering melihatmu datang ke lapangan basket"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya mendukung temanku. Aku Baekhyun"

Luhan langsung menatap kotak makan di pangkuan Baekhyun, "Ah jadi kau datang untuk Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan lalu meringis, "Hehe begitulah".

"Jadi kau bukan pacarnya Chanyeol? Aku sering melihatmu membawakan sesuatu untuknya." Luhan berucap polos.

Baekhyun terkejut lalu menggeleng lagi, "Tentu saja bukan, ini umm...hanya taruhan."

Luhan hanya mengangguk imut lalu menggumam, "Sayang sekali..."

"Kenapa Luhan-ssi?, Baekhyun bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa hehe salam kenal Baekhyun-ah, jangan panggil aku dengan ssi ya", pintanya seraya tersenyum imut. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Mereka kembali melihat pertandingan yang berlangsung, Kris terus saja di jaga oleh pemain lawan. Tetapi dengan gesit dia menghindar, Sehun dan Kris adalah pemain yang sangat hebat. Pertandingan babak pertama telah usai, Kris melihat Baekhyun di bangku penonton lalu tersenyum. Saat pertandingan kedua akan di mulai, Chanyeol ikut didalamnya. Dia di mainkan di babak kedua, menggantikan temannya yang lain. Lengkaplah MVP sekolah berkumpul dalam satu tim, bila Kris sering mencetak angka dengan _three point,_ Sehun yang jago merebut bola dari lawan dan _pass_ nya yang selalu tepat, maka Chanyeol jago dalam melakukan _lay up_ mencetak angka. Saat detik-detik pertandingan akan berakhir, Sehun akan mempassnya kepada Kris tetapi Kris di jaga ketat oleh lawan sehingga Sehun langsung mengopernya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menerimanya, tetapi langsung di jaga oleh pemain lawan, hanya tinggal beberapa detik sebelum pertandingan berakhir.

Chanyeol langsung melakukan tembakan dari garis _three point,_ bola melambung tinggi menuju ring lawan. Penonton yang melihatnya mulai berdiri, Baekhyun menahan nafas sedangkan Luhan memekik melihatnya. Bola berputar di sekitar ring, memantul dinding ring dan keluar dari ring lawan. Tepat saat itu, bel pertandingan telah berakhir. Chanyeol gagal dalam melakukan tembakan, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun sangat kecewa melihatnya. Begitupun Chanyeol yang mematung sesaat di lapangan, penonton mulai bersorak riuh.

Walaupun gagal tetapi tim mereka berhasil membawa pulang kemenang dengan selisih 10 point dari lawan, Kris dan Sehun memberikan _high five_ pada Chanyeol dan mereka molonjak-lonjak senang. Saat itu Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang juga menatap ke arahnya lalu tersenyum, Baekhyun balas tersenyum lalu menunjuk kotak yang tengah di bawanya. Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengambil air minum, saat akan berjalan menuju Baekhyun, dia melihat Kris sudah berada di dekatnya. Mempertahankan ekspresi agar terlihat tenang, Chanyeol menghampiri mereka.

"Permainanmu bagus sekali, Kris", ucap Baekhyun tulus.

"Terima kasih sudah menonton", balas Kris tersenyum.

Chanyeol berdehem dan langsung berdiri di dekat Kris, "Mana manisanku, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun langsung saja menyerahkan kotak yang dia bawa pada Chanyeol. Kris mendengus dan berkata, "Berhentilah membuat Bekhyun repot, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol memasang wajah jahil lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu kau saja yang membuatkanku, Krissie" ucapnya sambil memasang wajah imut di depan Kris.

Kris langsung saja berkata pedas, "Menggelikan kau" dia menatap Baekhyun "ayo pulang bersama Baekhyun-ah" katanya sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya, sedangkan Baekhyun menunduk lalu mengangguk.

"Kami duluan, Chanyeol-ah", ucap Kris pada Chanyeol sembari berjalan bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, Baekhyun menengok ke belakang. Melihat Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, entah mengapa Baekhyun melihat kekecewaan di mata Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengabaikan pemandangan di depannya.

.

.

 **TBC**

Oke emm bagaimana kabar kalian? Maaf karena saya baru sempat melanjutkan, ini sudah panjang kan? Hehe

Saya berterima kasih kepada reader yang sudah meriview, pada kalian yang sudah membaca cerita ini. Makin absurd saja entah kenapa, saya agak kesulitan menulis konflik-konflik kecil di dalamnya, jadi maaf jika membosankan TT-TT. Untuk cerita sendiri memang bisa di bilang terinspirasi dari salah satu komik yang saya baca, bisa dibilang remake ya? #plak

Tapi akan lebih dibumbui lagi biar enak/?. Semoga kalian masih sudi untuk membaca cerita ini juga merivewnya, saya akan usahakan untuk update lebih cepat jika kalian banyak yg memintanya. #maksa

Oke **. Last... Mind to Review?**

 **XoXo, Park Zey :***


End file.
